Stressful announcement
by Aphrodillia
Summary: Enceinte? Comment vont réagir mes deux amours? Vont-ils m'abandonner? Quelle Galère! C'est vraiment une annonce stressante.


Je viens d'apprendre une merveilleuse nouvelle.

Quelque chose que je croyais impossible. Quelque chose que je n'avais jamais pensé. Quelque chose que je n'avais jamais imaginé.

Mais comment vais-je leur annoncer? Est-ce qu'ils seront heureux ? Vont-ils rester avec moi ? Ne vont-ils pas m'abandonner ?

Tant de questions pour si peu de réponses.

Bon, calme toi un peu et réfléchis, ils ne vont pas t'abandonner.

Ils vont encore t'aimer, ils vont rester avec toi et vont même devenir surprotecteur, ce qui ne va pas être la joie à mon avis.

Bon, finis les bon sentiments, j'ai faim. Je leur dirai après, la nouvelle. Je vais à la cuisine de ce grand Manoir.

Alors, alors, qu'est-ce que j'ai envie de manger ?! Du chocolat avec de la cassonade, des frites et de la truite enrobé de jus de citron. Le tous mélangé, ça doit être tellement bon. Aller, aller, on va préparer cela.

Oh qu'est-ce que c'est bon. Une merveille gustative. Un délice sur le palais. Quelles sensations!

Après ce petit repas, je me sens un peu fatigué, je crois que je vais aller me coucher. Oui, un petit somme, c'est très bien.

Quelques heures plus tard, je me suis réveillé.

Bon ils vont bientôt rentrés, ça sera le moment de leur annoncer. Pourvu que leur réaction soit bonne, je croise les doigts.

Je vais limite me mettre à prier, comme les Moldus.

Bon, je vais leur préparer un repas digne des plus grands chefs : du caviar, du saumon accompagné de délicieuses pommes de terre et en dessert, du délicieux gâteau au chocolat et aux framboises.

Ça va être délicieux et j'espère que cela fera passé la nouvelle plus facilement.

Ah! J'entends la porte d'entrée claquer, ils doivent être rentrés.

Le stresse remonte au maximum, c'est une horrible sensation, les mains moites, la sueur sur le front, j'en ai marre. Plus vite je l'ai dis, plus vite le stresse va retomber.

Je vais quand même attendre le dessert avant de leur dire. Bah oui, c'est la tradition et on ne déroge jamais aux traditions.

Je les vois s'avancer vers moi, ils m'embrassent chacun leur tour, en guise de bonjour. Je leur dis que j'ai préparé le repas et que ça serait bien de passer à table sinon ça va refroidir.

Une fois à table, nous parlons de notre journée respective, chacun notre tour, pendant l'entrée et le plat.

Un, me raconte la vie palpitante des politiciens, l'autre, la vie palpitante des enfants âgés de 11 à 17 ans, et moi je leur raconte que j'ai bien avancé sur mon livre.

Oui, parce que je suis écrivain. Au début, tous le monde pensait que j'allais devenir professeur, mais le truc, c'est que je n'avais et n'ai toujours pas l'envie de faire ce métier.

Enfin bref, quand un elfe débarrasse les plats de la table et rapporte les desserts, mon stresse remonte encore une fois comme une flèche.

Il va bientôt falloir que je leur dise, j'ai peur, je stresse tellement. Soudain, l'un d'entre eux me dit:

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas? Depuis que nous sommes rentrés, nous te voyons stressé, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Je...je...je, balbutiai-je

\- Très éloquent, répondit mon deuxième amour

\- Bah c'est à dire que...euh...

\- Bon, on ne va pas y passer la nuit

\- Je suis enceinte, leur répondis-je très rapidement

\- Tu es quoi?, me demandèrent mes amours

\- Bah je suis enceinte, en cloque, enfourné...

\- Pas besoin de nous faire tous les synonymes chéri

\- Vous...vous n'allez pas m'abandonner hein?

\- Qui t'as mis cette idée dans la tête ?! Bien-sûr que non nous n'allons pas t'abandonner. Je suis très heureux, Severus aussi l'est d'ailleurs hein mon ange?

\- C'est nouvelle est surprenante, mais bien-sûr qu'on ne va pas t'abandonner. Et malgré tous ce que tu peux penser, je suis très heureux que tu portes notre enfant.

\- Tous le monde est heureux alors?

\- Oui, tous le monde, même Drago va être heureux, lui qui a toujours voulu avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur.

\- Alors c'est cool, disais-je en me remettant à manger

Suite à cela, nous finissons notre repas. Et nous montons tous de suite nous coucher, ou plutôt réessayer notre lit pour la...je ne sais même plus combien de fois.

Au final, je suis content, Lucius et Severus ont bien pris cette nouvelle.

Finalement, moi, Neville Londubat, je suis très heureux, mon bébé va grandir auprès de ses trois pères et de son frère.

J'ai une merveilleuse famille et mon bébé va pouvoir en profiter.

NLSSLMNLSSLMNLSSLMNLSSLMNLSSLMNLSSLMNLSSLMNLSSLMNLSSLMNLSSLMNLSSLMNLSSLMNLSSLMNLSSLMNLSSLMNLSSLMNLSSLMNLSSLMNLSSLMNLSSLMNLSSLM

Ahhh, pensais-je en soupirant et en sortant de l'hôpital après ma dernière visite de contrôle avant l'accouchement, que tu as de la chance mon fils d'avoir cette merveilleuse et honorable famille.

Xx***Xx


End file.
